Mistaken Identity
by sidlesassy
Summary: GSRMaturea company picnic with a moutherload of funny happenings and some case of mistaken identity.


Disclaimer: I don't own them!

This was a response to a private challenge issued to us by Onyx!

Mistaken Identity

By Sassy and Sidle Chick

Grissom pulled up at Lake Mead for the Tenth Annual CSI/LVPD Summertime Company Picnic. His three month old Dalmatian, Rags, sitting on the passenger seat with his head hanging out the window. He brought his Z71 silver step -side pick-up so that he could bring his Big Bear 4-wheeler to do some riding. It had been awhile since he'd been out riding.

In the car next to him a couple was making out hot and heavy. He started to peck on the window and tell them to get a room, but decided to use restraint. He recognized the back of the man's head. _Nick! _His hands were up the woman's shirt and his tongue was nearly down her throat, but the woman seemed to enjoy it. So he let them be.

Rags began barking frantically when he spotted all the people.

"Okay, Rags, okay." He opened the door and stepped down. "Come on, Rags." The dog jumped from the seat to the ground and took off at a dead run before Grissom could attach the leash.

"Oh shit!" This had happened once before at the park. It had taken him, two children, and four adults to catch the little lightning bolt. This time Rags seem to have a destination. He headed straight for a pair of long, muscular legs. Grissom followed the legs up to the rear. Nice tush, he thought. His eyes kept going. He found a bare back all except the strings that tied on her bikini top and a head full of brown, curly hair.

"Sara." Grissom whispered. That dog sure knew how to pick beautiful women.

He walked toward her as he watched her bend down to pat the puppy. "I'm sorry, Sara. He doesn't know the meaning of the word sit and stay." He snapped the leash to Rags.

Sara just smiled and laughed a bit. " He's adorable Griss. "

"Until he eats your socks." Grissom said as he patted the puppy's head.

Sara laughed. " Well, you have a point there, how old is he? "

"Three months. I got him from a friend of mine who could no longer keep him." Grissom said as he sat down on the bench.

" Uh oh, three moths, you've got your hands full don't you. " Sara teased him.

He just looked at the puppy who was warming himself in the sun. He'd been trying unsuccessfully to keep his mind off of Sara's bare midriff. He wanted to remove his shirt to cover her. He didn't like the idea of these other men look at HIS Sara. He'd already given Bobby the death glare. He'd been standing at the row of coolers ogling her. He'd seen Grissom's stare and immediately went back to talking to Hodges.

Sara smiled, " You okay Griss? " She asked him simply.

"I'm fine." He got up and pulled at Rag's leash. "Come on, mutt. I'm tying you up in the shade. Don't want you wandering off on me like the other day."

" So that's his name... Mutt, that's original. " She smirked, and pulled the sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Nope, his name is Rags."

She smiled. " That's cute. "

"Well, actually it is Rags to Riches, but that is to long and drawn out. So I call him

Rags." Grissom said as Rags began pulling at the leash.

Grissom: " Well, that's better anyways, they say the dog listens better when he or she has a one sound name... " Sara look at Rags " But then again, I could be wrong. "

"Well, the other day it didn't work." Grissom said as he began walking toward the tree line. He stopped and looked at her to see if she was going to follow. I want to talk to you away from work.

"So, Sara, where are the rest of your clothes?" Grissom said before he could stop his mouth.

Sara looked shocked, and blushed a bit, before laughing softly. " In my car. "

"I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place." Grissom said as he wrapped an extra long piece of rope around a small tree and tied Rags to the other end. He placed his food and water just far enough out so that Rags wouldn't dump it. "I brought my 4-wheeler, Sara. Want to go for a ride?"

"You have a 4-wheeler?" Sara smiled her Sara smile " I would LOVE to go for a ride! "

"I'll get it down. Give me a few minutes. Could you ask Catherine to keep an eye on Rags and don't let her or the rest of them feed him anything from the table. Dalmatians can't eat meat." Grissom said as he started back to his truck.

"Alright." Sara went in search of Catherine.

Grissom pulled the 4 wheeler down and went in search of Sara. He found her sitting at the table talking to Bobby. Jealousy fought to come out of him, but he reigned it in. "Ready, Sara?"

She looked up and smiled. " Sure am, I'll talk to you later Bobby. "

He walked ahead of her and grabbed a sweatshirt off the back. "Here, I grabbed this for you. Who knows what we might come across out there." He nodded toward the woods. "Don't want you getting all scratched up."

She smiled up at him. " Thanks Griss, you didn't have to do that. " She put the sweater on. It was very large on her, and went just a little past the end of her back.

It looks good on her. Maybe after a night of making love, she'd wear my shirt into the kitchen. He shook the thoughts away. "You can either hold on to me or the bars. It's up to you." He said as he climbed on. He started it up with a loud rumble.

Like that's a hard choice. " Um... I think I'll hold on to you. " she climbed on behind him. "Where do I put my arms? Do I put them around your waist, or my hands on your shoulders?"

"Whatever makes you feel safe." He said as he put it in first gear and it lurched forward slightly.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist.

He wasn't expecting to feel her breath on his neck. I hope we make it back in one piece. "Tell me if I go to fast."

She smiled. " You could never go to fast. " she giggled.

He shifted into second gear as the entered the woods. "I haven't been riding in months. I hope you don't mind if we get a little dirty."

"Are you kidding, why would I mind... I love it." She was about to say she loved getting dirty, but thought otherwise.

The ride was long and hot, but they were laughing an hour later when the returned to the party. They had talked some and had gotten dirty. Grissom loved the feel of her arms around him, but at the same time felt uncomfortable. He pulled the 4-wheeler to the back of his truck. "I had a good time, Sara."

She chuckled. " I did to Griss, thanks. We should do it again sometime. " She smiled

"Maybe we will." He whispered.

She smiled softly. " I'd like that. " She whispered back.

Just then Ecklie's voice could be heard over the P.A. system. "If I could get everyone to gather around and listen to these rules, then we can get the games underway." Grissom just rolled his eyes as he looked at Sara and smiled. "So, you joining in this year?"

She, too, rolled her eyes, " Sadly yes, didn't want to though, but the guys talked me into it." She laughed.

"Well, you couldn't pay me to do it." Grissom said as he took off his t-shirt to reveal a muscle shirt underneath. A small black paw could be seen sticking out the side on his back.

"Hold still." She said carefully.

"What?" He looked afraid.

She walked around. " Don't move. "

"Damn it, Sara. What is wrong?" He said as he started to move around her.

She slowly moved the shirt a bit. " Gil Grissom, you have a tattoo! I love it! " She smiled.

He blushed a bit. He pulled his t-shirt back on. "You promise you won't tell. This can't get out. The guys will rib me for a year."

She put to fingers to her forehead. " Yes Sir! " She saluted him. Sara grinned wickedly. "Mmmmm, maybe I should tell them." She said in a teasing, but seductive voice.

"You wouldn't, Sara." Grissom said as he walked up to her and was mere inches from her. "I'll do anything if you just don't tell the boys."

Looks into his eyes. " Anything huh? Mmmmm, let me think. " Wow, I could use a lot of things with this. "You have to join this year. " She smiled evilly.

He looked at her with exasperation in his eyes. "Sara! You have to be kidding me?"

She giggled. " Nope... I'm not, no jokes. " She smiled sweetly, and laughed. " I'm so good. " She teased.

"Alright, but one word on my tattoo gets out and you'll be sorry. UNDERSTOOD?" He said as he walked away and toward where everyone is gathered around Ecklie.

"Sure thing Griss. " She laughed and followed him.

The rules were explained and everyone broke up into teams of two. Grissom sought Sara out just as she was about to seal a deal of partnership with Bobby. "Sara, you're mine."

She looked up in surprise " Excuse me? "

"You made me play, you get to be my partner. So suck it up, Sidle, and get your ass moving." He called over his shoulder.

Sara nearly choked but followed him, trying to hide her smile.

He waited for her under a small shade tree. "So here's what I thought. I figured we could sign up for the egg toss and the three legged race. What else would you like to compete in?" He handed her the print off with the games listed on it.

She looked it over. Her eyes scanning over the list. She kept looking. " Well, I don't see anything, so, I think we're good, partner... " she smiled.

"You sure?" He said as he took the list and looked it over a final time. "Okay. Let's get signed up."

" Alright. " She smiled and walked down with Griss.

There were a few other games ahead of the two that they had joined. "Sara, I'm not good at this. This is actually my first year here. And that is only because I lost a bet to Greg."

She laughed. " Hey, no worries Griss, we can do it together. " She smiled. "So... you made a bet with Greggo? What kind of a bet? " She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as he rolled his eyes and darted daggers at Greg, who had apparently brought Sofia to the picnic. "Didn't know they were chummy." Her eyes followed to where Greg and Sofia were standing.

She glared at her, " Nor did I. " Mumbles something under her breath.

"What was that, Sara?" Grissom said focusing all his attention back on her. On her mouth to be exact. Those lips were so kissable. What would she do if I pressed my lips to hers?

Sara turned and looked at Grissom. " Oh nothing. " She sighs and mumbles again.

The Egg Toss was called next and they went to join the line. They were out after the fifth round. Grissom missed Sara's hand and their egg busted upside her head. He couldn't keep from laughing. "Sara, is that egg on your face?" He laughed again and the rest of the teams joined in.

She blushed and laughed. " Oh shut up! "

"Let's clean you up." He said and took her hand and gently tugged her to the waters edge.

Sara walked with him, enjoying being this close to him.

He took off his t-shirt and wet one end and wiped the egg from her hair. He didn't care who saw his tattoo as long as he got to be Sara's knight in shining armor, even if it is only to wipe egg from her hair and face.

She smiled and blushed a tiny bit. " Thanks. "

"Nothing of it. I put it there." Grissom said as he slung his no semi-wet t-shirt over his shoulder. "Better get back. The three-legged race is the one after the next game."

She smiled. " You any good at that? I've done it before and it's not THAT hard, can you do it? "

"I'll do my best, Sara. I am an old man." He said as he sighed. He watched the game before him progress and Warrick and Nick come out the victors.

" No you aren't. You'll be fine, I have faith in you okay? " She smiled.

"I am old, Sara. Pushing fifty." He said as he shrugged again.

She stopped him and lifted his hand, placing it on his chest. " How old do you feel on the inside? " She looked at him.

His heart was beating a ninety miles an hour. He was thanking God when Warrick and Nick ambled over and said, "We are going to wipe the ground with you in the three legged race!"

Grissom responded. "We'll see, Nick. We'll see."

"You guys are going down. " Sara smiled sadly, and started walking, " I'm going to get some water. Griss, you want any? "

"Yes, please." He said as he watched her walk away. Damn those guys for interrupting. "So Nicky, who'd you bring?"

" I brought Judy. " Nick smiled his big Texan smile.

"Judy from reception?" Grissom asked bewildered. How long had this been going on?

"Yea, that's the only Judy I know." He says. "You bring Sara?"

"No, I brought Rags." He said as he wished he'd thought to have invited Sara. Who did bring Sara?

"That's cool. " He smiled. He then looked up, when he heard Judy calling him, telling him to drink plenty of water before racing. He smiled. " Got to go. Talk to you later. "

He smiled. Sara handed him a bottle of water. "Did you know that Nick was dating Judy?"

She smiled. " Yeah, they are so happy together. She's good for him too. She's helped him a lot since the accident, you know..."

"I didn't, but I'm glad." He smiled as he watched Nick place his arms around Judy's waist and kiss her nose.

Sara smiled, then looked back at Griss, "You ready to warm up? "

"Warm up? For a three legged race?" He said bewildered.

"Well, you don't want to get a cramp well you're running do you? " She said, sitting down on the ground and stretching.

"Sara, it's not that far and I don't know how much running we are going to accomplish tied together." He said as he offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

She sighed and took his offered hand. " Thanks. You know, you have to believe you can do it. Otherwise, you're right, we won't get far."

"I'll be fine." I'm going to win it for you, Sara. For you.

"Good, just keep that attitude in here." She pointed to his chest, not touching him this time.

The ropes were passed out and Grissom bent and the same time as Sara to tie their rope. Grissom rubbed his head after their heads bumped. "You okay, Sara?"

Sara laughed, and rubbed her head. " Yeah, you?"

"Fine." He tied off the rope. He put his arm around her and he shivered involuntarily. Keep it together, man. You can deal with this later.

Sara was already liking this. Wow, I need to be his partner in this more often... she snapped out of her thoughts, and got ready, placing her arm around his waist.

The race was over in a matter of minutes. Sara and Grissom had just barely crossed the finish line before Greg and Sofia. They had tripped the last yard and were still laying on the ground with Sofia on top of Greg. They were laughing so hard. Grissom picked Sara up, awkward as it was, and hugged her tight. "We did it."

She hugged him back. " Yes we did! " she laughed. " Now..." She pulled back to look at him. "Wasn't that fun? " she teased.

He put her down and untied their legs. He took a few steps back. "It was fun."

She smiled. "Yes, it was, and you did it, and that's what counts. I'm going to go get my water... you want yours? "

"No thanks. I'm going to go check on Rags." He said as he walked to where he had tied the dog.

Sara unscrewed the water bottle lid, and took a little drink, before teasing nick and pouring some of it on him, then dumping some on her, and laughing.

Grissom watched Sara from across the grass. He smiled. If only I could have her, and she would be like that with me. He sighed as Catherine walked up.

"Hey, you did good out there. " She smiled and stood next to him.

"Thanks. Hey, did you hear who they got to come and play a few songs for this thing?" He said as he immediately felt relaxed with Catherine standing beside him. She didn't expect anything from him and told him the truth no matter how much it hurt.

"Yeah, Faith Hill and Tim McGraw." She smiled. "They are so good together."

"I wonder how they finagled that one." He said as he still watched Sara. Bobby had pulled her on to his lap and was tickling her. His fist clenched and unclenched at his side.

" Yeah. " Cath followed his gaze and smiled. " So...why don't you do something about it?"

"About what Catherine?" He sighed defeated.

She snorted " Oh Please. You know what." She sighed.

"Nothing to do, Cath. Nothing." He said as he looked away from the sight that would be etched in his dreams of her. She would always belong to someone else.

"That's what you're head says, but what about your heart?" Catherine sighed angrily. "If you don't hurry Gil, you will be too late." And with that she walked off.

Grissom stood there and watched Catherine walk away and join the boys and Sara. He shrugged and went off to find Brass and Doc Robbins. Brass had brought his lady friend from California. Annie, he had said her name was.

Catherine smiled at the ladies. "We'll, girls. I think it is time to leave these boys to their toys and let's go catch some rays. What do you say?"

Mia laughed. "I'm up for it, anyone else? "

Sara sighed. " I suppose. " She smiled and pulled her sunglasses down.

Sofia chimed in, "Only if Greg can behave awhile so I can enjoy myself."

Greg piped in, "I can behave, woman." He said and grinned at her. He pinched her ass as she turned to walk away.

Sofia turned around slapped his jaws lightly. "Don't do that again."

Sara snorted a bit.

Catherine looked at Judy. "You coming?"

"Sure." She smiled at Nick. "See you in a little bit, Nicholas." She said before joining the girls at the waters edge.

"So Judy, how are things going with Nicky? " Sara asked.

"Wonderful. I know we've only been together for six months, but almost losing him made me realize that I love him." Judy said as her eyes took a far away light and she sighed happily.

Sara smiled. " I'm glad you guys are so happy. "

They all settled down on their towels and soaked up the sun. About thirty minutes later, they all heard whispering and laughing and in a matter of seconds, thousands of crickets were being poured over them. They all sat up shrieking.

Sara laughed and watched as all the girls got up and screamed, she stood slowly. "That was so lame! " She laughed.

Catherine was the only one left standing there with her. She continued to brush off crickets as she glared at Sara. "You wouldn't be affected by this." She rolled her eyes at her. "That's why I don't understand why you two aren't together." She looked from Sara to Warrick, Nick, Archie, Hodges, and Bobby and smiled sweetly, "Now, boys, paybacks a bitch." She said as she walked toward Warrick, who began to run.

Sara began laughing, "Yeah, it is." She then turned and walked away. I'll get them when they least expect it. That makes it more fun. Sara walked along the water's edge, just smiling.

Grissom had seen the scene from across the grass where he'd been playing with Rags. He chuckled a bit. He got up and clipped Rag's leash to his collar and took him for a walk.

He heard a noise from behind a big oak. He walked slowly around it and the sight before him stunned him into silence. Catherine had Warrick pinned to the tree. Hands all over his body. Kissing his mouth deeply. Warrick had his hands in Catherine's hair.

Grissom slowly turned and pulled Rags toward the water's edge. No need to interrupt. He spotted Sara at the water's edge. Rags pulled the leash from his hands and ran to her.

Sara heard something and turned around just in time to see Rags leaping at her. He tried knocking her down. She smiled and laughed and received about a hundred little puppy kisses.

Rags, get down. Sit." Grissom commanded. "I'm sorry, Sara. He starts obedience training Monday."

Sara laughed, and smiled her big Sara smile. " That's okay! Show's me he's got good taste." She teased.

"As if anyone with eyes couldn't see that you are beautiful." He said before tugging at Rag's leash and walking away. I wish Bobby luck.

Sara looked taken a back. " Thank you, Grissom. "

He didn't hear her. He was too busy berating himself for letting his words out again. He went and tied Rags again. Catherine was making her way to him again.

She smiled. " Hey Gil, you look like you just got hit by a truck. What's the matter? "

He just rolled his eyes. "Must you always beat around the bush, Catherine?"

"I try." She said sarcastically. " Now what's the matter with you? "

"Not a damn thing."

"Uh Huh, I can see that. Gil, let me guess! This has something to do with Sara, right? "

He sighed defeated. "Doesn't it always?"

She smiled sadly. " Why don't you DO something about it, before it's too late, and then you'll hate yourself. "

He decided to change the subject. "Did you know that all the male csi's have to enter in that damn swimsuit contest? Females too."

"Yep." She sighed defeated now, but just for a while.

"I hate this stupid party." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" I don't know... you seemed to be having fun when you were with Sara... " She smirked.

The only time I ever have fun is with her. "Just please drop it Catherine." Ecklie's voice over the P.A. system interrupted her before she could speak. He was announcing the swimsuit contest. He turned to Catherine then, "I guess I'd better be getting my trunks on."

"Good luck Grissom... cause the girls will be voting for you. " she smiled sweetly and walked off.

Grissom walked to the restroom to put on his trunks. He hated this public display of himself. And his tattoo would be out soon. He couldn't wear his tank or t-shirt in the contest. It was against the rules.

Sara made her way over to where the other girls were slowly.

He walked from the restroom and Warrick slapped him on the back softly. "So Griss, my man, you keeping this little beauty a secret from us. A black panther with a naked woman in it's mouth. I never pictured you for a tattoo, man."

"I got it one night in college. I was drunk and stupid." Grissom shrugged. "Lets get this over with Warrick."

Sara made her way to her seat and shrugged down, she didn't want to do this. Why do I have to do this, I don't mind judging, but I hate parading myself around.

The men all lined up in front of the judges, who were Sara, Catherine, and Sofia. Greg was first and he flexed his muscles. The women laughed. Archie went next and acted like he was God's gift to women. The women only smiled at him. Ecklie acted as if he were already the winner and the woman only laughed at him. Nick only smiled sweetly at Judy which made the woman all "aww" at him. Warrick licked his lips at Catherine, making her blush. Grissom was last he made his way front and center. Grissom was nervous and it showed. His body shook slightly. Why am I up here?

Sara looked at how nervous Grissom was and clapped her hands for him, hoping to make him more confident. Grissom smiled at her then. She smiled her Sara smile for him.

Catherine rounded up the judges and the huddled together. They reached their decision within minutes. Catherine cleared her throat. "Attention everyone! Attention! The winner is Supervisor Gil Grissom."

Sara smiled, stood and clapped, and woo hooed for him.

He blushed as Catherine placed the crown upon his head. He immediately took it off. "Thank you." He said out loud.

Now, it was time for the ladies. All the men were clapping and stomping their feet. Wanting to get the women out front and center.

The women traded places with the men. Grissom, Ecklie, and Hodges taking their places in the judges seat.

Sara hated this, but wasn't nervous. Sara made her way out casually, fingers in the waist band of her bathing suit, like she did her jeans. She just smiled.

Grissom watched as Sara twirled for the judges. Beauty screaming out to him. He smiled at her. He'd already picked his winner. The rest of them didn't matter. The others went through the motions and soon it was time for them to make a decision. Grissom was ready to fight for Sara to win, but oddly enough Hodges and Ecklie agreed with him.

She stood there, hoping to GOD she didn't win. And if she did, it would be Hodges or Ecklie to give her the crown, cause it was easy to dislike them.

Grissom stood and cleared his throat. "And the winner of most beautiful CSI goes to...Sara Emily Sidle."

Sara just closed her eyes. She smiled slightly. He placed the crown on her head and smiled at her. "You deserve it." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him, and took it off, " I'll... um, keep this as a souvenir! " She said sarcastically, causing Bobby, in the audience, to laugh.

Grissom only glared at Bobby before walking away. Even when he tried to talk to her, tell her his feelings, she didn't understand.

"Hey Griss... " Sara yelled. He kept walking.

The bright smile she had on her face for him, quickly faded as she watched him retreat.

"Okay, gang. The band is just about set up so let's head on over to the make-shift dance floor. The dance will start in ten minutes." Ecklie's voice filled the air.

Grissom cringed at the thought of Sara dancing with Bobby. Maybe he'd just leave.

Sara barely heard Ecklie, all of her thoughts wondered around. Why did he leave? Sara felt the sting of tears, but quickly dismissed them. Sara decided, it was now or never, she went in search for Grissom.

Catherine found him picking up Rag's bowls. "Gil, you've got to quiet moping around, please take my advice for once okay? " She looked at him. " Ask her to dance with you... you might be surprised at what she says."

"Why would she?" He said as he ran a hand down his beard.

"Why wouldn't she? " She starred him down.

"You are not going to let up on this, are you?" He said looking at her tears threatening to fill his eyes.

"Not a chance... give me one good reason why Sara wouldn't dance with you, and I'll tell you if you're right or not. "

"I'm not good for her." He said sadly.

"Like hell you aren't, You didn't see the look on her face when you walked away, You are the only thing in this damn world, that's going to make her happy! " She spat out.

"Fine." He replied and went off in search of Sara.

Sara was sitting by the water, just starring out into space. "Dance with me?" Came a voice behind her.

She turned around, and saw Grissom standing there, she smiled brightly, and got up. "I'd love to. "

Across the dance floor Doc Robbins was kissing his wife with as much passion as the day he married her. His hands were on her face as he gently kissed her lips. She had her hands on his waist holding him to her. Loving him.

He took her hand and led her to where the music was coming from. The first song was half way through. The couples were paired off; Judy and Nick, Catherine and Warrick, Brass and Annie, Doc Robbins and his wife, Sheila. Grissom placed his hand in Sara's and the other on her waist. He began moving his feet slowly. "I'm not good at this, Sara."

"You seem to be doing just fine to me... " she smiled.

Let's Make Love began to play. The words getting to Grissom as he pulled her closer to him. He was scared to take this step. Scared that she'd walk away. Scared that she'd leave. BUT, God forbid, he wanted her. Needed her. "Sara, I..."

Sara walked away. Grissom stood there and watched her walk away. Away from him. Away from them as a couple. He decided he wouldn't let her walk away so easily. He went after her.

Grissom found Sara as she was opening her car door. He pulled her around. "What is going on, Sara? You just decide that I'm not what you want?" He pinned her to the car and kissed her mouth hard.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned slightly against his mouth. The hard kiss became soft as he felt her hands go around him. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Slowly probing ever crevice of her mouth. Memorizing it. He pulled away breathless. "Sara, that was..."

"Amazing... " She finished for him.

"Took the words straight from my heart." He said as he placed her hand over his heart. "Feel that? You do that to me."

She smiled. " I wouldn't want to do that to anyone else. "

"Meet me in that boathouse over there in five minutes, okay?" He whispered in her ear.

" Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. " she whispered back.

He kissed her once more before going to his truck for a few things.

No one had seen Catherine and Sara slip into opposite ends of the boat house. Grissom picked the end that Catherine had went in and immediately felt a pair of hands on his pants and a finger over his lips. "Shh" was all that he heard. He let her go to work on him. She had his pants around his ankles and his hardened member in her hands. She was stroking him softly, and yet to him, something didn't feel right. He let her work him over good and close to cumming he spoke softly, "Sara..." The caressing stopped immediately.

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the boat house, Sara grabbed Warrick, thinking it was Grissom, as he entered the door and loosened his belt and had him between her fingers and she gently stroked him. He whispered, "OH, Kitty Cat that feels good." Sara stopped her stroking and gasped, "Warrick?"

Just then the light came on. Greg was standing there. "What the fuck is going on in here? Sara and Warrick? Catherine and Grissom? Now I am all confused." He flipped the light back off and walked out.

Sara was blushing, as was Catherine. Grissom immediately flipped the light back on as he pulled up his pants. "I can explain, Sara."

"I know. I believe this was just a case of mistaken identity." Sara said as her face turned even redder. She went to him and hid her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Warrick and Cath. So sorry."

"It's okay, Sara. We did the same." Catherine sighed as she and Warrick walked from the building.

Grissom turned Sara's face up to him after he was sure they were alone. "I love you, Sara." He kissed her hard and began caressing her. Now this feels right. He kissed her and picked her up and placed her back up against the boathouse wall. He untied her top and let it fall to the floor. He pulled her bottoms down. He let his pants fall to the floor as he places her on top of a make-shift counter in the boathouse. "I want you." He growls into her ear.

" You got me. " Sara whimpered.

He pounded into her. He was a little rougher than he intended to be and her startled cry caused him to stop. "I'm sorry, Sara. Do you want me to stop?"

" No, just be gentle with me. " She smiled.

He slowed his thrusting and eased in and out of her. Kissing her mouth and neck while making love to her. "I wanted this to happen in a bed, Sara, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you forgive me."

She smiled. " There's nothing to forgive Griss, cause there's nothing to be sorry for. " she kissed him.

He began moving in and out of her faster until he was close. "So close." He whispered. She got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. Urging him to cum in her mouth. He did. She stood and kissed him after. He could taste himself on her lips. "Why so much, Grissom?" She asked as she kissed his neck.

"Because I haven't been with anyone since I met you." He replied honestly.

Grissom held Sara's hand as they walked from the boathouse. Annie and Brass were sitting on the bench away from the crowd. Annie was practically straddling Brass and eating his face off. He was groping her ass and pulling her hard against him. Kissing her neck. Grissom cleared his throat and said, "The boathouse is free."

Sara snorted a laugh and held in the rest.

Fireworks were exploding over at the other edge of the lake. Grissom just held Sara to him and watched as the colors exploded in the sky. "This is lovely."

Sara smiled and said, "Uh huh." She turned to him then. "You want to know something?"

Sassy: "Anything gorgeous." He said as he lips kissed her cheek.

"Warrick calls Catherine 'Kitty Cat'." Sara said with a smile.

"That's good to know." Grissom smiled from ear to ear. That will teach her to nag me.

"Sara, I've got to fulfill that lost bet now. See you on the dance floor in say five minutes?"

She smiled, confused as she was, but she still smiled. " Okay. "

He kissed her and headed off to his truck.

Grissom walked from the bathroom in a pair of faded denim jeans and white t-shirt with a black leather jacket threw over his shoulder. He walked straight to the make-shift stage and took the microphone. He cleared his throat. "If I could get your attention, this will all be over with quickly."

Sara looked up, almost dropping her Dr. Pepper. Grissom looked good. She looked at Greg who had a grin from ear to ear. "This was your doings wasn't it?"

He just smiled.

"What did Grissom lose a bet about?" Sara wanted to know desperately.

"Your style choice of panties!" Greg was still smiling, until Sara's grin grew wider than his.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked as Sara walked to the stage.

The band had already started hitting out the tune to _Feel Like Making Love. _She called his name, but he couldn't hear her. He belted out the song. Singing it straight to her. Sara was so hot that by the time the song was over, she'd almost forgotten what she needed to tell him. Almost. The thought of Grissom getting Greg was to much to resist.

"Grissom, I've got to tell you something. You didn't lose that bet. Greg did." Sara said as Grissom shot daggers at Greg. "You can get him back later, Grissom. Dance with me."

The band had hit on the strains of _Breathe_ and Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her hard against him.

Catherine and Warrick mingled up half way through with the song. "Griss, maybe you and Sara need to go take a dip and cool off."

Grissom smiled at Catherine and replied to Warrick. " "Someone's a little feisty today. I think Warrick needs to go play with his pussy," Grissom grinned, "cat."

Warrick glares at him while Cat blushes. "That's KITTY cat, Griss"

Griss smirks at him. "You sure about that?"

Catherine made a beeline for the other side of the dance floor. Red as a beet.

"Grissom, that was mean." Sara said as she laughed.

Just that moment the band stopped playing and the crowd parted to watch the scene in front of them. Judy was on one knee with a ring, asking Nick to marry her. Nick just smiled and helped her up and held her before kissing her and saying, "Yes."

Grissom grinned at Sara. "Now I'm glad I came for two reasons."

Sara replied, "And what were those reasons?"

"You and to see Nick happy." Grissom said as he kissed her hotly. Ecklie tapped Sara's shoulder.

"When am I going to get a turn with her Grissom. I heard about that little boathouse incident. I say I've put up with her mouth enough, to get a little something out of it too."

Grissom calmly picked the little man up over his shoulder and carried him to then end of the pier where he threw him in. "That should cool you off, Conrad. No one talks to my girl that way." He brushed his hands off and walked back to Sara, taking her hand in his and heading to get Rags and go home. His home with her.

THE END


End file.
